Absorbent pads are well known for use in absorbent articles. Absorbent pads may be located e.g. between the bodyside liner and the outer cover of an absorbent article. Absorbent pads receive and retain liquid from the body of a user. The absorbent pad must be effective to receive, from the body of the user, and to retain, a sufficient quantity of liquid to prevent leaking of the liquid from the absorbent article.
It is known to use apertures in absorbent articles to help channel liquids away from the body of the wearer and into the absorbent material of the absorbent article. In conventional such use, a liner sheet of the absorbent pad is bonded to an absorbent body of the absorbent pad. In some such conventional embodiments, apertures extend through the absorbent body, and the liner sheet extends through the aperture and is bonded to the backing sheet or a bonding sheet on the opposite side of the absorbent pad.
There is also known a quilted diaper having apertures extending entirely through the absorbent pad. An inner sheet is secured to a back sheet in the apertures. An intervening layer having smaller apertures may be located between the inner sheet and the absorbent pad.
It is also known to have a disposable insert for a diaper wherein the insert has an impermeable, but slitted, top sheet. The slits extend entirely through the top sheet, and may open and allow liquid to pass through, thereby to enter an underlying absorbent pad until the pad is saturated. As liquid is received into the absorbent pad, dimples in the absorbent pad expand, and close the slits, permitting substantially no entry or exit of liquid from the absorbent pad after the absorbent pad becomes saturated with the liquid.